Rising Power
by Raiam
Summary: AU In a world where Grindelwald is headmaster of Hogwarts, Muggle-borns are left in the dark about their magical abilities. Hermione studies law at a prestigious university. When a girl is found dead on campus, the culprit is quickly found; a classmate with a shady past and no money to buy himself out. She is determined to find the real killer and make him pay. Tomione


**Summary:** AU, in a world where Grindelwald is headmaster of Hogwarts, only Pure-bloods and Half-bloods are eligible to go to Hogwarts. Muggle-borns are left in the dark about their magical abilities, and the Ministry makes sure it stays that way.

Set in modern time, Hermione studies law at a prestigious university. When a girl is found dead on campus, the culprit is quickly found; a classmate with a shady past and no money to buy himself out. But Hermione doesn't believe that the boy really killed the girl; that would be far too easy. Her investigations lead her into the dark heart of a dangerous subculture: the seamy, sometimes violent world of London's rootles, affluent youth. On top genius student Tom Marvolo Riddle, a boy that leads his friends (or followers) like a cult. Hermione's time runs out because the trial will start soon and she's determined to let Riddle pay for what he has done.

Inspired by Tomionekinkmeme tumblr (Prompts moved over from the Big Bang No 11)

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoy the story, and I'm always open to hear your ideas and constructive criticism :) (For the sake of the story, there will be a few muggleborns/muggles who are half-bloods/pure-bloods in canon.)**

x-x-x

It was a sunny Saturday morning, and Hermione made her way from her dorm room to the library, as she did every Saturday. She had the intention to, at least, didn't a mousy brown haired boy smack into her. She lost her balance and fell on the ground, along with a few books in her hands she couldn't fit into her bag. The boy was still standing, clutching his camera.

''Colin,'' she shrieked, ''what's gotten into you?''

''I'm so sorry, Hermione!'' He held out a hand and helped her up. ''I hope you didn't get hurt?'' He scrunched his brows in concern.

She sighed. ''No, I'm fine. But why were you even running?''

His eyes widened, as if he had momentarily forgotten why he was in such a rush in the first place. ''Oh Hermione, it's terrible. Didn't you hear? Someone from our school was found dead. The police are here and everything.''

Hermione slammed her hand on her mouth in shock. Was it someone she knew?

Colin nervously looked around. ''I really have to go, the school paper wants me to take some pictures. I'll tell you about it later,'' he said, and ran off.

She picked up her books that were still lying on the ground and tried to digest the news. In her mind, she already contemplated all the different scenarios while she went back to her dorm room. Maybe an old professor had gotten a heart attack. Surely, no one was murdered? A lump formed in her stomach.

Back in her room, she tossed her books and bag on her bed and sat down in front her laptop and started it. The time it took to boot up seemed like forever. With apprehension, she typed in the name of her university in Google and searched for news. The most recent entries were barely an hour old. She clicked on the newest one and skimmed the article. _Young girl found dead on university campus_. _Cause of death still unknown, possibly murder. Witnesses are being questioned._ A name was included.

 _Myrtle Warren_

Her blood ran cold. She knew the girl. Not personally, but she was the number one topic of gossip for a while. After an unfortunate night at a floor party she was better known as _Moaning Myrtle_ , a nickname Hermione rejected vehemently.

She looked at the time. It was ten o'clock. An hour had already passed since she bumped into Colin. She picked up her phone and sent him a message.

 _ **Meet me at 1 in the cafeteria?**_

''I just don't understand who would do something like that.'' Colin was poking around in his lunch, looking a bit paler than normal.

''I know, it's horrible,'' Hermione said. Colin told her that when he arrived on the 'crime scene', which turned out to be behind one of the dormitories, they had already moved the body, to his great relief. He took a few photos of the police and tried to get some information for the school paper article. Apparently, she had multiple slash wounds on her upper body and subsequently bled out. The time of murder was around 4 am.

''It seems so unreal to me,'' Colin confessed. '' Yesterday, we had a class together and today, she's dead. She wasn't really popular, but she sure as hell didn't deserve something like that.''

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and tried to console her friend. ''I'm sure they will catch whoever did this, and they will get the punishment they deserve.''

By Monday, the whole student body was aware of Myrtle's gruesome fate. It was the most violent crime in history of the University. The overall atmosphere was glum. Flowers and candles were placed around where she was found, the yellow police tape reminding everyone of the ongoing investigation. No one dared to use her nickname anymore. Nevertheless, the University decided to continue classes. A minute of silence was held in the morning.

Hermione was sitting in the classroom of her criminology class, waiting for it to begin. Being the ambitious student that she was, she sat in the front row. When the professor walked in, the students stopped their talking to focus all of their attention on her. There was this joke going around that Professor McGonagall wouldn't be caught dead with a wrinkle on her clothes. That's why it was surprising to see her walk in with a wrinkled blazer. A few strands of black hair were loose on her usually tight bun.

''I apologize for the delay, but the events of the weekend have left us all in a state of shock, I imagine.'' She adjusted her square spectacles on her nose. ''I was asked to consult with the police, and it seems like they're making progress and the perpetrator-''

''Was it someone from this school?''

Professor McGonagall was rudely interrupted by a boy in the back of the room. Her mouth became a thin line and she sent him a stern look which made him sink back in his seat. ''I don't know what gave you the idea to interrupt me like this, but yes, that appears to be a possibility. But this isn't a subject to be discussed in class,'' she said, and continued with her lesson.

Hermione heard a low chuckle in the seat behind her. ''They already caught him.''

She whipped her head around to look into the face of her school nemesis. The face that bested her in all her classes. The face that belonged to no one else than Tom Riddle. Hermione tried her best at a whisper. ''What do you mean, they caught him? Professor McGonagall didn't say anything about that.''

He leaned in and Hermione caught the scent of his aftershave. His lips curled up in a half-smile. ''Look to your left, Granger. Who's missing?''

She did as she was told, and noticed a free spot where David Graham usually sat. He was one of the brightest student, and did his best every chance he got and was always eager to please. Oftentimes, they sat in the library together to study.

''You know as well as I do that he wouldn't miss a class even when he's sick with a fever.''

''That's impossible,'' she said, a little louder than intended.

''Miss Granger, is there something you would like to share with the whole class?'' Professor McGonagall chastised, Hermione shook her head no. ''Be quiet, then.''

Hermione was red with embarrassment. She could feel Riddle staring a hole into her skull. Concentrating on the class was impossible. She knew David; he was a nice guy and wouldn't do something like that. He had no reason to. She decided it was just Riddle playing games with her head.

The class ended, and Hermione quickly packed her stuff and went on her way. She checked her phone, one new message from Colin.

 _ **They got the killer.**_

''They must've made a mistake, Colin. There's no way David did it.'' Hermione was sitting with Colin in a quiet corner of the library, discussing the new turn of the case.

''I know it sounds unbelievable, but he was the last person who was seen with Myrtle.''

''But have they found the murder weapon? What about the motive?''

Colin scratched his head and looked like he was deep in thought. ''After they arrested him this morning, they searched his room but found nothing.''

Hermione felt anger grow. ''How could they keep him arrested in the first place if they have no evidence. A single witness report doesn't sound very convincing to me. Something else must be going on...'' She was starting to chew on her fingernails. ''Do you know who the witness is?''

''No, the police are very adamant about protecting their identity. But it must be a very convincing one.''

''This is ridiculous. If this goes to court, he will stand no chance. He can't afford a good lawyer.'' David came from a poor family background and relied on scholarships to get him through university.

Colin bit his lip, as if hesitant to say something.

''You don't think he did it, do you,'' Hermione asked.

''I don't know, but you have to consider it as a possibility. How well do you really know him?''

Hermione did consider it, but she couldn't picture him capable of such an act. He was always polite and friendly to everyone. ''Do you know something I don't?''

He pulled out a copy of a newspaper article. Hermione read it in silence. It was about the sudden death of a single-father named Ben Graham who left behind his 17 year old boy. He died of a drug-overdose resulting in a heart attack.

''That is terrible, but an abusive father doesn't make him a murderer.'' Hermione gave him the article back.

''It doesn't, but they're going to use it against him.''

''Well, I'm going to find the witness and figure out what really happened.'' _Before it's too late_ , Hermione thought.

''How are you going to find them?''

''Oh, I know just the right person,'' Hermione said mischievously.

A few days later, Hermione stood in front of the office of London's most vindictive reporter, Rita Skeeter. She knocked on the door. A shrill voice said ''Come in.''

Upon seeing who entered her office, Skeeter's face turned into one full of disdain. ''What are you doing here?''

''I'm here to collect a favour,'' Hermione replied.

The woman scoffed and took off her scarlet glasses. ''I don't owe you anything.''

''Are you sure about that? Well then,'' Hermione started to turn around, ''So you don't mind me revealing the dirty tricks you use? I wonder what people will think when they hear you trade drugs in exchange for information...''

There was a silence that was only interrupted by Skeeter's red fingernails tapping on her desk while she contemplated Hermione's threat.

''What do you want?'' Skeeter put her glasses back on.

Hermione shot her a triumphant smile. ''I want the name of the witness that got David Graham arrested.''

Skeeter raised her eyebrows, which were about as fake as the stories she published. ''You do know that that information is under closure?''

''As if that ever stopped you. You will have the name by Saturday or you can say goodbye to your career.''

''Fine, now get out of my office.''

On Saturday afternoon, Hermione made a quick phone call and found out the identity of the witness: Jack Avery. He wasn't known for his intelligence and Hermione often wondered how he was able to pass his classes. Then again, he was following Riddle around so maybe he had a hand in that. That, and his wealthy family background. Was Avery framing someone else for his actions? Considering the police would check his alibi too, that would be very stupid. Maybe he was covering for someone else? After all, without definite proof, his parents would be able to buy him out. She had no idea where to find him, but she knew where Riddle would be at this time of day; the library.

With every step she came closer to her destination, she wanted to turn back. Every fibre of her body screamed at her to not confront Riddle, but she knew it had to be done.

The library was mostly empty, and she found Riddle reading alone in a secluded corner, where she herself would sit from time to time. His back was facing her, but his jet-black hair and broad shoulders where unmistakable.

She approached him from the side. ''Riddle, we have to talk.''

He looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. ''Do we?''

''Yes. It's about your friend, Avery. I want to know where he is. I have to ask him something.''

''Sorry, Granger, I won't play your cupid.'' He looked her up and down. ''I don't think you are his type, anyway.'' With that, he went back to his book.

Hermione was fuming. The audacity! She took a seat in front of him. ''Save your jokes, Riddle. This is serious.''

He cocked his head. ''Let me guess, it's about Graham.''

She was confused. How did he know that?

As if reading her thoughts, he said, ''Next time, you should talk more quietly while discussing something in the library.'' He gave her a saccharine-sweet smile, which didn't reach his eyes.

''Well, yes, it is about him. I have reason to believe he's being framed for a murder he didn't commit.''

''Really? What reason would that be?''

Hermione thought about it. She couldn't just tell him that she knew David wouldn't do something like that. ''For one, the murder weapon was never found. There's no evidence against him besides a single witness report stating he was the _last_ person to be seen with her, which doesn't really say anything. Don't you think that's a bit too easy?''

''Do you want me to say that Avery was lying?'' He placed his book aside. ''Now, why would I do something like that? Avery and I are friends. He was telling the truth.''

She couldn't help the feeling that he was hiding something. Placing her hands on the table, she leaned in towards him. ''Something isn't right and I'm going to find out what it is. The person who did this to Myrtle is going to pay.''

''Good luck with that, Granger, but you better stay out of matters which don't concern you,'' he said in a low voice, drained of all emotion. ''Some people might get the wrong idea.'' A shudder was running down her spine.

Without saying anything in return, Hermione stormed off.


End file.
